


Discipline

by Noir_Dix



Series: The Cardinal's Sins [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Satan cream pie, Teasing, Weird Fantasy, cock status, giggly goofball, rat brat, that's a switch, vintage riding crop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: Shoulder-Demon strikes again. More art class fall out. It just never ends.Points, if you catch the "thing I'd *never* do" in a Ghost fic... (Keebie)And, if you catch something "inspirational" from a while back. (Katy)





	1. Chapter 1

Dix awoke to most of the lights being on in the suite.

_Praise be, for the canopy..._ she thought, blinking.

Meanwhile, the Clergy's pet assassin, filth on two legs, (&, her sweet babboo) stood, rummaging in the side of an ancient wardrobe. His ass bobbed enticingly in the air. He wore shiny, plum-colored, satin pajama pants.

She stretched, cat-like. She really loved him in purple. He hardly ever wore it anymore, thanks to the Third.

He was looking at her, upside-down.

"Good even-ing."

She smiled.

"Evening, Dracopia."

He grinned, before going back to rummaging.

She shook her head. His smiles just weren't right. Never had been.

"What are you doing, you crazy man?"

He responded. She couldn't hear it through the furniture.

"Ah, ah... Ah-ha! Eureka!" he exclaimed, producing a riding crop.

An antique riding crop; longer than average... (naturally,) made with bamboo. It had a rearing snake's head, in silver, for the handle; a supple leather tongue for the "keeper".

She knew it well.

He tested it, with a little _thwack,_ at the end of the mattress.

"Bene, bene..." he murmured.

_No French?_

He gave her a look.

The crop was over a hundred years old.

"Why?" she was almost afraid to ask.

He looked at her, eyes half-lidded, fingering the joints natural to the bamboo.

"Be... cause I've been... bad...?"

Her eyebrows lifted. _This_ was something different.

"You've been bad?"

"Sììì."

Only he could make "yes" sound filthy.

"More so than any other time, in all the years that I've known you?"

His jaw worked a bit.

_No._

She _had_ caught him nibbling on Aether, & enjoying it, perhaps a little _too much-_

He was squeezing the crop.

"You need to _try_ him. But, no... I was thinking about the seesters-"

_Oh._

Damn him, getting her peeved all over again.

And looking so... _anticipatory._ Eyes dilated. Dick going al dente.

"The sisters?" he crept up, to lay the crop by her side. "Go back to the end of the bed."

He minded, but looked vaguely... wounded.

"What _was_ it, about the sisters? You mean your perverse little display?"

_Little_ display. The whole damn congregation was _still_ whispering about it.

He nodded, swallowing. She watched his peen rise.

"Yes, like that." she had picked up the crop, & now pointed with it. His hands moved. "Don't you _dare_ touch yourself."

His mismatched eyes went wide; for the first time, unsure of his little game.

She laughed. Not nicely.

"Everyone got to see-"

"Not everyone." he muttered.

She ignored him.

"... your nice, big cock. Sooo richly endowed."

Cue the wet spot. He wanted to play with it, so badly. She started to finger the bamboo nodes, herself. It was addictive.

And, inspirational.

"You ever get one of those weird little itches...?"

He shook his head, unsure what he was even answering. She spread her legs, raising her knees, & giving him a full view. She started with the little leather tongue.

"Ooh, & it's still so soft-"

His mouth was actually hanging open. His tongue darted nervously, as she slid the bamboo back, over her wet flesh.

"There. That's better." she smiled, but, it was wicked & wrong. He clawed at his thighs, absentmindedly. "Oh, for- clasp your hands, behind your back."

He whimpered, but, did as he was told.

"Hm. Tell me, do you like this?" she played a little more with the bamboo, "Do you like what you see?"

He nodded. The wet spot was spreading.

"Very much." he managed to croak.

"You're not... bored of it?"

He shook his head, vaguely horrified, & stepped forward.

"Never-"

"Stop." she pressed the crop to his chest, "Go back."

She waited, watching him clasp his hands back behind his back.

"So," she continued, "Why, pray tell, do you want me to tear your ass up with an antique riding crop?"

He shuddered, & tried to conceal it.

"Wouldn't you _like_ to?"

Not especially.

But, she was always game, when he got these weird ideas. She shook her head.

"Honestly, I'm still surprised that you didn't decide to "bless" the sisters, by squirting all over their proceedings."

He frowned, insulted.

"You know I can control myself."

"Basil. You were rock-hard. Foreskin retracted. Veins raised-"

"You noticed."

"It was in glorious 3D!" she fumed. "It _twitched_, when I yelled at you."

He smiled, fondly.

"I was _caught_."

She rolled her eyes. He was just getting weirder, with age.

She hadn't thought it possible.

"Take your pants off."

"Oh, thank God." he groaned, hands automatically going to-

"No." she tapped a wrist, _lightly_.

"Ow." he sucked at the spot.

"Really?"

"You just... caught me off guard."

"Mmm-hmm. Get on your knees."

"On the bed?"

"Yes, on the bed. Face your big, godforsaken mirror."

"Ooh-" she didn't have to tell him, twice. "Hands _&_ knees?"

He watched for her reaction behind him, in the full-length Venetian glass at the end of the bed.

"Whatever you like, il mio piccolo topo."

He sighed happily, before falling forward on to his hands. She crawled up behind him, also on her knees.

_ She could use a strap-on... _

He actually looked over his shoulder at her.

"You are... in the mood for such things?"

She smirked.

"I'm having to work myself up, to horse-whip you."

He relaxed, just slightly.

"I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

"Hm. We still haven't tried that toy, that you put in my Easter basket..."

_ The red crucifix dildo. _

"That thing's too big. It was supposed to be be for decorative use, only."

"Hmm..."

She was pressing kisses all the way down his spine. She was weird. She loved his back. It was a milk-white expanse, with a few moles. His spine protruded a bit, at the base.

"You're trying to distract me."

She _absolutely_ was trying to distract him.

"What has gotten into you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well..." he watched her again, in the mirror, "I have just, been, _thinking_-"

_Oh, Jesus, no._

"Never mind."

"No. I knew you would be angry with me, & rightfully so."

She had picked up the crop, yet again.

"The more I thought of it, the more I thought it would only be fair for you to _punish_ me."

"Great Caesar's ghost, Basil. I think you're having some sort of mid-death crisis."

"No."

"You just want me to punish you."

"Please?"

"And, you trust me?"

She watched his gears grind, for a moment.

"Yes?"

"_We'll see about that._" she murmured, gently touching the keeper under his balls. He shivered, & she slid the leather to press against his taint.

She _was_ a timid mouse, though. She was bound to go too soft on him.

"I had the most exquisite dream."

She slowly followed the shadow of his crack.

"Oh?" he raised his ass, just the slightest bit.

So pretty. It seemed a shame-

"Mmm. You were a red devil, with horns, a pointed tail... the whole deal."

"Nice." he grunted.

"You fucked me."

"Of course."

"Both with your huge red cock, & the tail up my ass."

"_Huge_ red... The tail got hard?"

"Apparently so."

"Huh. Well, now I _want_ one."

"Don't we all."

She bowed the crop experimentally, & landed a tiny _thwack_ on his ass.

"You can do better than that."

"But, do I _want_ to?" she slowly stroked the bit of leather up & down his thighs.

"You know you do."

"I know the first time we played this little game, you ended up with your head in my lap, sobbing."

"That was a long-"

"-time ago. You're telling me. I still had a pulse."

"You still do. Stop being over-dramatic."

"You kept carrying on, past daybreak. I was scared that you were going to make an ash of yourself."

He snorted.

"Good one, mama."

"Ugh. And that horrible nickname. Mary uses it _all_ the goddamned time, now."

He chuckled.

"Well, you _are_ kind of his-"

"Don't."

"Ooh. Are you getting mad? _Please_ tell me you're getting mad." he waggled his eyebrows, irritatingly.

"Not mad. More, disappointed."

"See? That's how you get called _mama_."

She glared at him. It was an epic glare. It should have killed a normal man.

Of course, Cardi was anything _but_ normal.

"My wrists are starting to hurt."

She looked almost comical, in her sudden rage .

"_Damn you!_ I should turn out every god damn light in this room, & ball-gag your brat ass-"

_Ah, shit_. The tipping point; he'd finally found it. He started to turn back, somewhat alarmed.

"_Oh, no you don't_." she stopped him, touching the keeper to the side of his face.

He had the good sense to gulp, looking in the mirror, to find her normal porcelain complexion flushed an angry red.

All over.

He didn't think he could _possibly_ get any harder.

"Filthy. Kink. Rat... _Brat_. My _friends_ call you these things!"

Oh, but he was _wrong_! And, she was positively livid.

It must have been her elf-friend. They seemed to _plot_ together, an awful lot.

"_Ancient serpent deceiver_. I should cram this silver snake up your ass, you unholy-"

_Uh-oh_.

Too late. She landed a _heavy_ strike. 

He didn't think she had it in her.

Two.

Three.

He howled. _Ah, shit!_ It stung.

Safe-word! Safe-word... What was the goddamn safe-word?

Food! It was food. FUCK. All he could think of was pasta.

She was up to six.

"It's _pomegranate_." she told him, softly. She kept right on going, though.

He shot a silvery stream of pre-cum.

"_Naughty_." she tsked him.

Nine. Was it only nine? Christ, but it stung.

She stopped.

"Just say the word, sweetheart."

He raised an index finger.

"No surrender!"

His head hung. He was barely functional.

She sighed. This was why he could _never_ remember the safe-word.

"No more." she set the crop down.

"Am I bleeding?" he looked up, over his shoulder.

"No."

Even in the shadows under the canopy, he could make out vicious red streaks.

Evenly spaced. He chuckled.

"Perfectionist."

She frowned.

"I marred up a perfectly nice, translucent ass."

He turned, pushing her gently, to land on her butt. Her legs were already apart, so, he just settled in-between.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hush. I _need_ you." he kissed her, & it was heart-rendingly sweet. "You understand me?"

She understood that he had screws loose, but... that was hardly a new development. She nodded meekly.

"Bene, topolino. Just... try not to grab my ass, please?"

She bit her lip. Starting at his collarbone, she ran her fingertips down his body. She skimmed his old brand, & teased his nipples. She moved on down his torso, before diverting to lightly graze his flanks, making him giggle. Past his navel, she traced the thin, grayish line of hair to his cock, with her index finger.

He inhaled sharply, as she took him in hand.

"Sì, sì... _You_ do it." he watched hungrily, as she guided him into her. She spread her legs just a bit more.

"_All_ the way?" he whispered.

"All the way." she purred.

He made a few fun little grunting, rutting sounds.

"You're not Bambi, love."

"You can call me Flower if you want to..." he panted.

He _did_ smell suspiciously like her honeysuckle body wash.

He was still ridiculously hard, but, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"You're so good to me..." he leaned to kiss her tenderly. "And, I still keep making you do such terrible things."

"Was it what you wanted?" she asked.

He had surpassed the devil's doorbell, & was now expertly ringing her interior chimes.

"I- ohh... Satan, devour us all."

She was well past worrying about his calling her lady parts "Satan". Plus, he kind of sang it, which was nice.

"They _are_." he moaned, collapsing against her, but, angling himself so as not to squish her. "You're _still_ working... I've nothing left to give!"

"You've done _plenty_."

It would be running down her leg, soon enough.

He grinned at her crookedly. His hair was an absolute shambles.

"I would apologize, but, I'm-"

"-not sorry. I know."

Shameless. He had no shame.

(She wasn't sorry, either. He'd hit her G-spot so thoroughly, that her rather long, somewhat interesting life had flashed before her eyes.)

He settled next to her, wanting desperately to cuddle, while keeping his weight off his ass.

"Did you get what you wanted?" she asked, again.

He traced the curve of her breast, before gently tweaking the nipple.

"Don't go starting things you can't finish."

"Never." he looked up at her, sighed, & abandoned his silly charade. "Yes. Maybe a little _more_ than I wanted."

"I'll kiss them better, later... if you want-"

"Woman, I need all the help I can get, _right now_."

She smirked.

"And you won't get all excited, all over again, by me tenderly kissing, possibly even licking, the angry red welts on your ass?"

He hadn't even deflated enough to-

Scratch that.

He was against her thigh, finally soft & sated. He kissed her shoulder with a weird intensity.

"Basil?"

"Mmm?"

There was no nice way to say it.

"It's like I'm peeing your cum."

"The dead do not pee."

"That is not helpful."

"You're welcome."

He was drowsing. The dead weren't supposed to _sleep_, either.

"Mmm... Will you really kiss my ass, later?"

She rolled her eyes, yet again.

"Sure, you impossible little bastard. Sure."

"And, will you rub it down, with some of your coconut-orchid lotion?"

She frowned. That was oddly... _specific_.

"What have you been up to?"

"It puts the lotion in the basket." he giggled. "Or, _sock_."

"How do you find the time?"

He just giggled some more.

"Yeah. You think you're funny, now. Just wait, until you have to have tea with your mother, in those hard-ass chairs."

"Boooo-"

Then, he was softly snoring, pencil-thin moustache tickling her awfully.

She considered raiding the bathroom, for a roll of toilet paper-

"Ti voglio bene, mamma..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is silly. I reckon it's also kind of gross.
> 
> Tell me what y'all think.  
xoxo


End file.
